I Love You (TaoRis Drabble)
by Nixs Peach
Summary: Begitukah caramu menghargai atasanmu Huang Zi Tao?/Ugh! Maaf,hanya saja saya tak terbiasa memanggil anda dengan sebutan euhm...gege.


**I Love You**

.

.

**TaoRis Drabble**

**Romance & Fluff**

_Warning_ : **Yaoi/BL/ Abal/ Gaje/Bikin mual/Thypo's yang bertebaran,dll**

**So... It's just simple, Don't like? Don't read! Oke...**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Puk!

Sebuah tepukan pelan di pundaknya membuatnya berjengkit kaget dan menoleh dengan cepat. Dan didapatinya Chanyeol yang sedang memasang senyum lebar kepadanya.

" Bos memanggilmu panda."ucapnya kemudian. Tao memutar bola matanya bosan, " Bilang saja aku sedang sibuk _hyung_."jawabnya dengan malas.

"Tsk! Kau bodoh atau apa sih, tentu saja dia takkan percaya jika kau sedang sibuk,ini jam istirahat Tao." Chanyeol berdecak kesal.

" Ish! Apa lagi sih yang diinginkan _namja_ aneh itu dariku huh? Jangan bilang dia mau mengerjaiku lagi? Ck menyebalkan!"gerutu Tao. Chanyeol terkekeh," Hei,setidaknya kau beruntung Panda,kau memiliki Bos yang tampan,kaya dan juga...

" Aneh! " lanjut Tao dengan nada kesalnya,membuat kekehan Chanyeol semakin keras.

" Awas saja jika dia masih berani mengerjaiku,akan kutendang dia!"lanjutnya menggerutu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terkekeh oleh tingkahnya.

" Dasar tidak peka!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ada apa lagi anda memanggil saya Kris _sajangnim_?"tanya Tao sesaat setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya didepan sang bos. Sedangkan orang yang ia ajak bicara masih berkutat pada file file didepannya.

" Kris _sajangnim_..." Tao sedikit mengeraskan suaranya saat lagi lagi ia tak mendapat respon.

" Begitukah caramu menghargai atasanmu Huang Zi Tao?" tanya Kris mendongak dan menatap tajam pada _namja_ didepannya itu. Tao meneguk ludahnya kasar,lalu ia menunduk takut.

" Maaf,tapi bisakah anda tidak terus mengganggu saya dengan hal hal konyol seperti ini lagi _sajangnim_..."sahut Tao tetap menunduk takut.

Kris kembali mendengus kesal," Dan sejak kapan aku mengijinkanmu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu Zi Tao?"lagi,suara Kris terdengar sangat dingin.

" Ugh! Maaf,hanya saja saya tak terbiasa memanggil anda dengan sebutan itu,euhm..._gege_." timpal Tao masih setia menunduk,tanpa menyadari seringaian yang terukir jelas dibibir Kris.

" Jadi... Apa maksud euhm _gege_ memanggil saya?"tanya Tao kembali mendongak menatap Kris yang kini sudah memasang wajah dinginnya lagi.

" Hei,bisakah kau tak seformal itu huh? Aku akan segera mengatakan keinginanku jika kau tak memakai kata kata formal lagi diantara kita Tao"timpal Kris gemas.

Oke,Tao mulai jengah menahan kekesalannya pada sang bos. Memang dia seorang yang tampan,dan Tao tak memungkiri jika iapun jatuh akan pesona sang bos. Tapi jika ia semenyebalkan ini? OhTidak,terimakasih. Begitulah pemikiran Tao.

" Baiklah. Sekarang katakan apa maumu Kris _ge_?"tanya Tao ketus,ia cukup jengkel dengan ulah sang bos padanya akhir akhir ini yang sering mengerjainya dengan hal hal yang konyol menurutnya. Kris semakin menyeringai licik.

" Benar kau ingin tahu Panda?"goda Kris yang membuat Tao semakin kesal.

" Tsk! Kau keterlaluan _ge_."dengus Tao makin tak sabar dan ingin rasanya ia menendang bosnya itu sampai ia taklagi bisa mengerjainya.

Oh ayolah siapa juga yang tak kesal jika setiap siang kau harus menghadap bosmu hanya untuk menemaninya makan. Dan tak jarang justru hanya Taolah yang makan,karna Kris hanya akan sibuk menatap dirinya yang sedang makan itu tanpa berniat untuk ikut makan.

Kris terkekeh pelan," Baiklah... Aku akan memintamu melakukan satu hal lagi untukku,dan jika kau mau melakukannya,aku janji takkan mengganggumu lagi Panda..."ucap Kris akhirnya.

Tao mengerjap," Benarkah? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan _ge_?"tanyanya dengan semangat,ia terlalu senang mendengar kata **takkan diganggu lagi** oleh bosnya yang aneh itu.

Kris semakin menyeringai licik," Tapi aku tak yakin kau mau melakukannya Tao."sahut Kris memasang wajah tak yakinnya,membuat Tao makin kesal dan juga penasaran.

" Ish, aku mau _gege_... Tak apa, kan ini yang terakhir. Cepat katakan dan aku akan melakukannya. Setelah itu kau harus menepati janjimu dan tak menggangguku lagi huh!"cerocos Tao yang membuat Kris semakin terkekeh geli. Oh andai saja ia tahu apa rencana Kris sebenarnya...

" Oke,keinginanku mudah saja kok. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku Panda..."ucap Kris cepat dan tegas.

" Baik, itu mudah saja. Aku mau kok jadi- Eeh? Apa? Kekasih maksud _gege_?" Tao menatap horor kearah Kris yang kini menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu semangat menyanggupi keinginan Kris tanpa mendengar dulu apa keinginan itu dengan jelas. Dan seketika wajahnya memerah, ia menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Sementara Kris sendiri berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan keinginannya untuk menerkam _namja_ panda didepannya itu sekarang juga. **Dia-sangat-menggemaskan**.

Lalu iapun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekat padaTao yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

" Jadi... Mulai sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku kan Panda?"tanya Kris.

Tao mendongak menatap sang bos, " Eh? Euhm i-itu aku tak bisa _gege_,mana mungkin kita bisa jadi sepasang kekasih kalau tak saling mencintai. Kau mau mengerjaiku lagi huh?"jawab Tao kembali menunduk,berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona malu. Kris berdecak kesal menghadapi sikap lambat _namja_ didepannya itu.

" Siapa bilang kita tak saling mencintai huh? Aku mencintaimu Baby Panda. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu."ucap Kris meraih tangan Tao dan meremasnya lembut. Tao kembali mendongak,menatap bosnya itu dengan pandangan tak percayanya.

" Ta-tapi _ge._..Aku tidak... Euhm mencintaimu."timpal Tao ragu ragu.

Kris tersenyum menggoda," Benarkah? Jika kau tak mencintaiku,lalu kenapa pipimu merona sekarang heum?"

Tao semakin menunduk. " Euhm... I-itu..."

" Hei,tak baik membohongi perasaan sendiri Tao. Lagi pula kau juga sudah menyanggupi permintaanku kan? Jadi,itu sudah mutlak dan tak bisa dibatalkan lagi Tao. Bahwa kau adalah milikku,milik Kris Wu!"klaim Kris dengan tegas.

Tao mendengus kesal,dan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. "Menolakpun percuma."pikirnya saat ini.

Kris tersenyum senang, lalu iapun merunduk dan mensejajarkan badannya dengan _namja_ panda itu.

" Terima kasih Baby Panda. Aku mencintaimu,aku benar benar mencintaimu..." ucapnya memeluk kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya drabble,sebagai bentuk pelampiasan saya karna takpunya ide buat ngelanjut ff apapun.**

**Jadi... Yang mau mampir sekedar buat baca silahkan...**

**Yang mau review juga silahkan. **

**Asal jangan ngebash or flame ea...**

**.**

**.**

**Last...**

**I Love TaoRis and you...**


End file.
